


Podfic: Every Fifteen Seconds by bsmog

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: Author:bsmogPairing(s): Harry/Draco, implied past Draco/OCSummary: The faceless men Draco Malfoy fights these days don’t offer redemption or salvation. They don’t offer answers or even friendship. Draco is tired of answers, and though he still has a few friends, most of them have lives of their own and can’t understand how Draco is still haunted by the ghost of someone he hasn’t seen in four years. And as for salvation, Draco gave up on that years ago. Because even the Saviour couldn’t be saved.Rating: NC-17Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Nothing else referenced is mine either. The title comes loosely from Worried About by Lissie. Go listen to it, it’s brilliant. No copyright infringement is intended.Warning(s): Violence of the good old-fashioned fist-fight kind. And blood, as a result of said fist fights.Epilogue compliant? Negative
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Podfic: Every Fifteen Seconds by bsmog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Fifteen Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/659869) by bsmog. 



_cover art by[raitala](https://www.deviantart.com/raitala)_

[Every Fifteen Seconds on Podbean](https://raitala.podbean.com/e/every-fifteen-seconds/)

[Every Fifteen Seconds on GDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZkpyjUAlBYTx71-LY6cwWyPaiuRzc-nd/view?usp=sharing)

............


End file.
